Stefan's Best Friend & Damon's New Love
by stina222
Summary: Stefans best friend Bella comes to Mystic Falls for his birthday. It is there that she meets his older sexier brother Damon. Will Stefan & Bella let an old flame ignite or will Bella find new love in Damon? What about Elena & Katherine?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. Based off of Twilight books & Vampire Diaries TV show. Some things may not be completly accurate. Also some things may out of order...sorry. Some characters are OOC. Bella replaces Lexi in this story. Takes place when it is Stefan's birthday, instead of Lexi showing up, it is Bella.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1**

**Stefan POV**

_WOOSH_

I turned around and didn't see anybody there.

_WOOSH_

"Hello?" I called out.

_WOOSH_

I felt somebody tackle me and when I looked to see who it was I saw the vamped out face of...

"Bella!"

**BELLA POV**

"The one and only," I said smirking, "Miss me?" I tilted me head to the side and then lifted us off the ground. Stefan instantly pulled me into a hug.

"It has been too long Bells."

I sighed. "I know Stef."

He pulled back, "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here?"

I looked appalled, "Stefan do you really think that I would miss your birthday? You only turn 162 once ya know." He laughed and pulled me up to his room to catch up.

_Later_

Me and Stefan spent about 3 hours catching up. I was tired and kinda dirty from the long trip here so I decided to get a shower. When I got out I wrapped myself up in a towel and went back into Stefan's room.

"Its all yours." I said. As Stefan walked into the bathroom to get his shower I looked around the room for my bag. I forgot that I left it down stairs in the living room so I went down to get it. I heard the bell ring so I yelled that the door was open. When I looked to see who came it, I froze with shock. I was ready to attack and kill but luckily I noticed the heartbeat.

"Uhh wow. Hello." I stuttered then brought myself together. "Who are you?"

She looked at me shocked and said "Elena. Who are you?"

"Isabella."

"Okay..." things were a bit awkward then she asked me, "Where is Stefan?"

"Oh he is in the shower," She raised her eyebrow at that, "You can wait here for him if you want."

"Umm no thanks." The she ran out. Huh. Stefan has a ot of explaining to do. Like how the hell he knows Katherine's doppleganger. I fetched my bag and went back upstairs. I noticed my hairbrush was gone and remembered that it was in my purse... down stairs. So I headed back down to get my purse. When I was down there I sensed someone elses presence that wasn't Stefan but I acted like I did not notice. I turned around only to stare into striking blue eyes. He looked me up and down, checking me out. While he did so, I was doing the same thing. He have raven black hair and as cliche as it may sound he was tall, dark, and handsome. But when I really looked at him I saw some similarities between him and Stefan. I never met Stefan's brother before but this looked like him.

I gave him a flirtacious smile and reached out my right hand. "Hello," I purred, "I'm Isabella." he took my hand in his and kissed it.

"Hello Isabella. I'm Damon."

"Ahh Damon. So your Stefan's older brother."

"Older sexier more charming brother."

"I see," I couldn't help but notice how absolutly hot he was, but I didn't show how much I appreciated his looks, "Well I must say our meeting is way past do, seeing as how I have known Stefan since his change."

"Where exactly is my little brother?"

"In the shower." He raised his eyebrow at that just like Elena did. I know he is thinking the same exact thing that she did. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get dressed. Pleasure meeting you Damon." I zipped upstairs with my purse before he had the chance to respond. I dressed in black skinny jeans, black fashion boots, tight black low cut shirt, and a black leather jacket. I added accessories. I moved on to my hair just letting it down in its natural curls. Lastly I did my makeup. When I was done, I looked in the mirror and nodded my head in approval. When I turned around I saw Stefan getting ready. Although Stefan and I are best friends, we were lovers once upon a time and surprisingly it did nothing but make our friendship stronger.

"You look absolutly ravaging Stefan." I said winking at him. He laughed, "You don't look so bad youself Bella." We went downstairs and when we did we saw Damon getting a drink from the bar.

"Ahh hello little brother."

"Damon" Stefan said curtly.

"Oh come on don't be like that." I decided to tease Stefan.

"Yeah come on Stefan, don't be like that. He is your brother. Maybe I should leave you two to catch up, you know... a little brotherly bonding." I smirked when I saw Stefan glaring at me. Damon gave me an amused look then moved on to Stefan.

"Yeah, what do you say Stefan, a little brotherly bonding?" And then that's when I remembered Elena. I smacked Stefan on the head, catching him off guard.

"What the hell?" He growled.

I got off track for a moment and said, "Your so sexy when you growl." He looked confused, wondering how I went from hitting him to flirting. I shook my head. "Why didn't you tell me that your new toy is Katherine's doppleganger?"

"Katherine's what?" He looked confused and I did not miss that he did not correct me when I called Elena a toy.

"Doppleganger! She is a carbon copy of Kat."

"Oh."

"Yeah... OH!"

"She is nothing like Katherine. Katherine was cold and mulipitive. Elena is sweet, caring, and selfless."

"Her personality may be different but their appearance is not."

"I'll admit that her looks is what drawled me in, but that is not why I like her."

"I hope that when you say like, you mean friend like, not love like. Because seriously if you fall for this human than you are screwed Stefan!"

"What do you mean?" I was about to reply when I remembered that there was another in the room with us.

"Nothing. Now enough with the heavy shit. It's your birthday!" Damon then decided to cut in.

"Yes Stefan it is your birthday and Caroline is throwing a party at the grill tonight. You're coming."

"I don't want a birthday party."

"Good because it's not. It's just a party. Nobody will even know it's your birthday." I knew Stefan was about to say no, but I couldn't let that happen.

"Your going Stefan." I said in a very determined and threatening voice. He seemed surprised at first but it passed quickly. "It's your birthday Stef so we are getting drunk!"

"Fine."

"Great!" I clapped my hands together. "Lets go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**BELLA POV**

_Mystic Grill_

Stefan and I were laughing and playing pool when I saw Damon walking over to us.

"Hey Stef I'm going to go get another drink." He nodded at me and started on his next shot. While walking over to the bar I saw Elena, I decided to go and talk to her.

"Hey Elena!" Her head shot up and she looked at me.

"Oh hey... towel girl." I raised my eyebrow up at that and chuckled.

"Haha yeah I guess so, but you can just call me Bella. So are you enjoying the party?"

"Umm yah I guess so." She looked over my shoulder and I turned around to follow her gaze. Stefan. My face hardened. I wasn't in love with Stefan so I wasn't jealous, its just that she is trouble. I don't want Stefan getting hurt. "He looks so free and happy. He has been acting like that since you got here. He never does that with me." She said this with sadness in her voice and I softened at that.

"I've known Stefan for 145 years and when you know a person for that long, you know them inside and out. You get comfortable with them. You've only known him for a few months, he will eventually let you in." I didn't know the extent of their relationship but from the look on her face it shows that it is deep. She looks like she loves him. I sigh at that thought.

"Its so hard" she said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What is?"

"I like Stefan, a lot, but he is a vampire and it just complicates things. I don't know if I can handle this."

I ran my hair through my hair, not believeing I'm having this conversation with her. "That does complicate things and maybe you can handle it, maybe you can't. Only you know that. But you need to know the reprecussions if you do decided to initiate a relationship with Stefan. You don't want to fall in love with him and vice versa when eventually you will leave him because you can't handle this or don't want to. To be with Stefan, you would eventually turn into a vampire. Are you willing to do that? To give up your life, friends, family, and part of your humanity? You will watch as the people you love and care about die one by one. You can't get old and have kids. You won't be able to spoil your grandchildren. You can't stay in one place for too long. Being a vampire isn't as glamorous as some make it out to be."

Elena look stricken. She had no idea how to reply to that. She obviously never put much thought into this. I gave her a gentle smile, "I'll talk to you later." I walked over to the bar, "Beer". I heard someone sit next to me and glanced over at them. Damon.

"That was a nice little talk you had with Elena." He was smirking and looking sexy as hell.

"Yup," I said popping the P, "I sure gave her something to think about."

"That you did. So you know I never really got the story between you and Stefan."

"I didn't know you wanted it," I said smirking at him. I saw his eyes advert to the door and I saw Sheriff Forbes along with her deputies. She was with a young girl and she pointed at me. I moved my eyes away so Damon nor the police saw me looking at them. Obviously I was just set up ant they are going to try and kill me. I scoffed at that. Damon just looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I smiled at him with mischief and excitment shinning in my eyes. I know he was confused by that look. I felt that the sheriff was close by and I smelt the vervain. A normal vampire wouldn't be able to smell it but I'm very old. So old in fact that when she uses it on me it won't effect me.

I felt the needle press into my side and I played along. I slumped down.

"What are you doing?" I heard Damon ask. The sheriff replied but I didn't hear what she said because I was staring in the eyes of Stefan. He looked panicked. I gave him a quick hidden smile so he would know that I'm okay. They begun to drag me out of the bar. I know Stefan was following to help me, but they wouldn't let him out the back. When we were out of view of others, I stood up and threw both the police men away from me into cars. The sheriff then started shooting me. Wooden bullets.

"Honey I'm 893 years old. Your vervain doesn't effect me. Neither does you little wooden bullets," She just kept shooting, "Why are you trying to kill me?"

"You hurt to many people."

"Me? I just arrived into town today. I was blamed for someone elses mistakes. Damon Salvatores to be specific." She stopped shooting.

"What are you talking about?" I smirked.

"Damon is a vampire Sheriff. Working from the inside. Its way too easy to blend in and gain your trust." She looked at me wide eyed shocked.

"Your lying."

"Actually I'm not. But to be honest I'm really pissed that you ruined my outfit. Why do you think that your better than vampires? You think you can take us all out. Kill us one by one. Do you know how easy it would be for me to snap your neck? I could slaughter your entire family. Or...or I could change you into a vampire. What do you think?" She started to shoot me again and I rolled my eyes. I was about to run to her and snap her neck when I sensed Damons presence. I saw him in the corner of my eye with a stake. I smiled to myself and just as he was about to stake me, I took the stake out of his hands and... I staked him.

He stumbled back in surprise. I didn't stake him in the heart, just in the stomach.

"You see Sheriff. He is a vampire." He glared at me but tried to keep up his act.

"No. I'm not." He croaked out. I laughed at that but then decided that I was tired of this.

"Look I don't know why nobody ever killed you before but now I'm going to do it." I went up to her and before I snapped her neck, I whispered in her ear, "This is your fault. Your human. You should of stayed out of the world of the supernatural but you stuck your nose where it doesn't belong. Now for that, not only are you going to pay, but so will your entire family and this town." After I said that I snapped her neck. Her body dropped dead. I didn't really plan on following through with killing her family or the people of this town. I just wanted her to die thinking that because of her, innocent poeple will die. I smirked, completly satisfied, but then I turned annoyed. I came here to enjoy Stefan's birthday and look what this night became.

I looked over at Damon and he took the stake out of his stomach.

"Don't mess with or underestimate me Damon. I'm 893 years old and I could kill you in an instant. I could of staked you in the heart, but because your Stefan's brother, I didn't." I turned way and noticed Stefan and Elena running towards us. Elena went over to check Damon and Stefan enveloped me in a hug.

"Are you okay?"

"I have about 20 wooden bullets lodged in my body and vervain. Do you think I'm okay?" I asked sarcastically.

He ignored my sarcastic remark. "We need to get you home." I nodded, but then I noticed the two police men waking up. I ran over to them and compelled them to forget what happened, thank god the vervain was out of their system or I would of had to kill them.

_Boarding House_

"AHHHHH!"

"Just one more. Hold on Bells."

"SON OF A BITCH!"

"There all done."

"I need blood." Stefan nodded and went ot fetch me some blood. He returned with four blood bags. I drank from them hungrily. I started to heal.

"Hows Elena and Damon?"

"Elena was pretty shocked and freaked out. Damon is already healed and pretty pissed."

"He's pissed? He's the one who tried to kill me."

"I know."

"So what happened with the sheriff?"

"Everyone thinks that she fell down the stairs and broke her neck, but the council know it was a vampire."

"Do they suspect us?"

"No. They never suspected me or Damon and since your with us, they don't suspect you either."

"Good. At least I won't have to kill anymore council members."

"You didn't have to kill her."

"I'm sorry but I didn't want people chasing after us with pitch forks and torches," I rolled my eyes, "She ingested fresh vervain. I didn't want to deal with holding her captive for 24 hours then compelling her. Whats done is done. Nothing you can do to change it."

"I know. Now go get a shower. Your all bloody."

I smiled, "My apologies sir for having such an unlady like appearance." He smiled at me. I ran upstairs to his room and I ran into Damon.

Smirking I said, "Hello Damon," drawing out 'o'.

"Isabella." He was glaring at me.

"Oh please were all friends here. Call me Bella."

"Bella."

I got serious all the sudden, "Look Damon I'm sorry for staking you, but you did try to kill me first. I know I messed up your big plan, and if you used any other vampire, it would of worked, but I'm old and not easy to kill. So don't ever cross me." I ran past him and into the shower.

I felt refreshed coming out of the shower. I put on my short cut sweats that were black on the top left corner it had a pink heard with the word _amore_, which meant love in Italian. I put on a black and pink tanktop to match. I then put my hair up in a messy bun. I looked cute. I went downstairs and saw Stefan and Damon arguing. They stopped when they noticed me enetering the room.

I waved my hand and kept walking, "Don't stop on my account." I walked into the kitchen and got a blood bag and put it in a glass cup. I threw the empty bag away and walked back into the living room where Damon and Stefan were glaring at eachother. I looked back and forth between, shook my head and walked back upstairs to Stefans room where I was staying. There are plenty of guest rooms, but everytime me and Stefan see eachother we share a room. Sometimes there is sex, sometimes there isn't.

I was reading Twilight when Stefan walked in.

"Stefan did you know that these vampires sparkle? I mean what the hell. This is an insult to vampires everywhere."

Stefan laughed at that, "Why are you reading that?"

I shrugged, "I found it on your desk so I think the better question is why do you have this book?"

"Touche" he said.

"Seriously though... what the fuck. How do people like this shit? Edward is a total obsessive stalker and Bella is an annoying klutz. The vampires sparkle and there are no fangs... and the worst thing of all... they drink from animals!"

Stefan put one hand on his heart, the other on his head. "Oh animals, the horror." I snickered at that. Stefan looks like he is in a way better mood than what he was downstairs.

"Don't you ever think that one day the animals of the forest will stand together and try to take you down?" I asked in a serious voice with a serious expression. It was silent for a moment then we both burst out laughing. When it calmed down I spoke, "Stefan, I know I make fun of your diet and all but in all honesty. I respect you for your diet. I would never have the will power or control to drink from animals."

Stefan looked at me with a happy expression. "Your the only vampire I know who accepts my diet."

"Others don't accept your diet because they don't understand it. Or maybe they do, they just don't want to admit it. Nobody wants to admit that although they drink from humans and are stronger than you, they are not strong enough to drink from animals."

"Thanks Bells."

"Nor problem Stef." Stefan was sitting against the backboard and I was in his left arm with my head on his chest.

"Stefan?"

"Yeah?"

"What is with this Elena chick?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. She loves you... do you return those feelings? How did you even get involved with her?" He sighed and stayed silent for a minute then finally answered.

"I heard about a girl that looked exactly like Katherine. I was curious so I came back. When I saw her I was miffed. I knew I had to know her. I... watched her..."

I cut in here, "Woah what? You watched her, like Edward Cullen?"

"No! I didn't stalk her and watch her sleep. Anyways I got to know her without really meeting her. She is so much different than Katherine..."

I interrupted again, "Yeah I know Katherine is bad and Elena is good."

"Yeah. They look the same but are nothing alike on the inside. I... started falling for this girl. I enrolled in school and finally met her. Our relationship grew from there."

"Stefan. There is more to this than just a girl who looks like Katherine."

"What do you mean?" I leaned up at looked at Stefan. I moved around so I was facing him.

"You know my story Stefan. You know my last name is Petrova. Katherine's real name is Katerina Petrova. I'm her ancestor. And Katherine is Elena's ancestor. The Petrova blood line was cursed. A Petrova Doppleganger is born every 500 years. Anestacia was the first then Katherine and now Elena. Many people will be after Elena for that."

"Why?" I took a deep breath.

"I already told you about the original vampires. What I didn't tell you was that one of them, Klaus, was not only vampire, but he is also part wolf. Thankfully that wold part of him is repressed..."

He stopped me there, "What do you mean wolf?"

"There is a such thing as werewolves Stefan. They change every full moon."

"How come I haven't encountered one before?"

"You should count your lucky starts that you haven't. There bites are fatal to vampires and there is no cure. Anyways, the wolf part of him is not active and for that to of happened, a witch had to do a spell. She made a curse on Klaus so that he is only vampire. In order to break the curse he would need the moonstone, a vampire sacrifice, a werewolf sacrifice, and... he must sacrifice the Petrova doppleganger. That is why she made the Petrova dopplegangers. Klaus knows that a ganger was born, now all he has to do is find her. If he knew Elena existed, then he would do everything he could to get her. He would kill anybody in his way. That is why I didn't want you involved with her. It would of been easier to just kill her. No offspring, no more dopplegangers. Klaus would loose any hope of breaking the curse."

"Bella we have to make sure that nobody finds out about her."

"You really love her don't you?"

"Yes." I then became determined. I love Stefan, he is my best friend, and I would do whatver I had to to protect him and make him happy.

"Okay. We will figure something out, but not now. Lets go to sleep. I'm tired."

"Okay. Goodnight Isabella."

"Night Stefan.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: Thank you to all of those who have commented on this story! It is your reviews that keep me motivated. :) Ok so I want to say please excuse any grammar or spelling errors. Also I put that Stefan was turning 146 years old, but I lied. Really he is turning 162. Sorry for that mistake, I'll correct it. Like I said, not all my information may be accurate. Bella does have a daylight ring. I had major writers block when I was writing this, but I was determined to post today, so I hope you like it. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! =)**

**Chapter 3**

**BELLA POV**

I was next to something warm, so I snuggled further into it. A minute later it moved, I opened my eyes. Stefan. The events of the night before came rushing back. I got up and saw that Stefan was waking up.

"Morning Stefan."

"Morning Bella." I decided to get a shower to wake myself up. After the shower I got dressed in a "typical Bella outfit" as Stefan puts it. Pretty much all black. I looked at my finger and saw my daylight ring. It is just like Stefan and Damon's except mine as an 'I' incrested on the front. After getting ready I went downstairs only to have my nose assaulted with the scent of pancakes. I walked into the kitchen.

"Oh Stefan, you shouldn't have." I said with a big grin. He laughed.

"I know how much you like to eat breakfast so I thought that I would make it this morning." I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Stef." I once told Stefan that I like to eat breakfast every morning, even though its unneccassary, because it makes me feel energized and ready to go. It also makes me feel a little bit more normal.

"What's with the human food?" Damon said as he walked in. He went straight to the fridge and got a blood bag.

"Stefan is just being an amazing best friend and a great host." Stefan smiled at that.

"All done. As much as I would love to stay, I have school. Will you be okay?"

"Oh ya, I'll be fine. We need to finish that conversation from last night when you get back."

"We will. Bye."

"Ciao! Hanno un grande giorno di scuola!" Once Stefan left I turned back to my breakfast and began to eat and looked up and saw Damon looking at me.

"You speak Italian?" He asked.

"I have a lot of time on my hands. I also speak bulgarian, french, spanish, latin, and german." He looked impressed. I went back to eating my breakfast. It was really good. I got up and went to the fridge and got a blood bag. I did the same thing I did the night before; I put it in a glass cup.

"So why exactly did Stefan decide to make you breakfast? We have had many guest here before, but he never did such a thing."

"Well I bet that none of those guest were his best friend that he has known for 146 years," I said smirking. For some reason I felt like I could tell Damon anything. I don't understand why though, he did try and kill me. I decided to open up a bit. "Actually, I once told him that I like to eat breakfast every morning and he was just so kind to make me breakfast today."

"Why do you like to eat breakfast?"

"Look, don't get me wrong, I know that I am a vampire. I know that I will never be human, but eating breakfast every morning gives me a sense of routine and normality. I don't know. It's just the way I like to start off my day." Our eyes connected and we just stood there for a minute looking into eachothers. Brown on blue. I could get lost in those eyes forever, but I adverted my eyes away.

"So I'm still waiting to hear about how you know Stefan." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Well I was going to tell you but we were rudely interrupted by the sheriff and her deputies."

"I had to get them off of mine and Stefans trail."

"You should be more careful then. Honestly though, I don't know why you just never killed her."

"The last thing we needed was for the council to find out about us."

"Well they never would of been so suspicious of you if you weren't so reckless with your killing." I said while glaring at him. He was glaring right back at me. I decided to change the subject.

"So, I hear your trying to open the tomb." I said nonchalantly. I know about the whole Katherine thing and I know that he is here to open the tomb. Stefan still doesn't know though. My mentioning of the tomb brought him to full attention.

"How do you know about that?" He asked glaring. I smirked.

"I know everything. I also know how to open the tomb." He got closer to me.

"How?"

"Well all you have to do is get Emily's grimoire and have a witch use it to open the tomb. Easy."

"Where is this grimoire at?" **(I didn't see the episode where they get the grimoire so I'm just going to make something up.)**

I gave him a sly smile and picked up my cup of blood. "I have it." Then I walked away, but of course he wouldn't have that. He pinned me down.

"Now, now, don't get hasty. I'll help you, but at a cost." His face was so near mine, I just wanted to kiss him and jump him there.

"What do you want?" I gave him a thoughtful look.

"I'll tell you when I think of something." I could tell he was impatient, but I didn't care. I got out of his grip and went outside to my car. I was going to the grill to get a drink.

**Damon POV (Just a warning, I might be really bad at writing in his POV, I'll try my best though)(Also I know that this is refferring to earlier chapters, so sorry if it confuses you. It's supposed to be Damon remembering earlier events that led to the present.)**

That girl is absolutly infuriating! I remember yesterday when I entered the boarding house, I noticed someone else was there. Assuming it was Stefan, I walked towards him to continue to fulfill my promise of making his life miserable. But when I got there, it was not Stefan that I saw but a girl in a towel. I wondered who she was and I walked behind her. When she turned around, she didn't seem surprised to see me. I smirked at her and started to check her out. She was hot. Long brown hair, tan, and deep brown eyes.

She was being flirty and introduced herself as Isabella. I used my charms on the girl and introduced myself as well. She was there because of my brother and when I asked where he was at, she said the shower. I was actually surprised. I thought Stefan was only into that Elena chick, but now with this girl...who knew he had it in him. She excused herself before I had the chance to say anything more. I stood there and I could hear her and Stefan talking up stairs. I decided to get a drink. That is when Stefan and Isabella came downstairs. I tried talking to Stefan but it was obvious he didn't want to talk to me. I smiled at that thought. Then Isabella interrupted and started teasing Stefan. I found it quit amusing and I joined in.

Out of no where she hits Stefan in the head. She starts talking about Elena and how she is Katherine's doppleganger. I don't know what the hell that is, but I want to know what she knows about Katherine. Isabella changes the subject about how it's Stefans birthday. I found it as the perfect opportunity to invite him to the grill. He didn't want to, but Isabella got him to say yes. That girl can be intimidating when she wants to and it seems she has Stefan wrapped around her finger. What a pussy.

The council was suspicious about Stefan and I so I needed a plan to get them off our backs. I decided to put the blame on Isabella. Nothing personal, but she was here at the wrong place, at the wrong time. I compelled a girl to say that Isabella was the one who attacked her.

At the grill I saw Isabella and Stefan playing pool. I went over there to bug Stefan when Isabella said she was going to get another drink and headed for the bar. With faked enthusiasm I said Happy Birthday to Stefan and then I told him that I had a plan to get the council off our backs. I didn't give details. I saw that Isabella was talking to Elena and decided to listen to their conversation. Isabella was telling Elena what would happen if she was with Stefan. She told her like it was and was blunt. She walked over to the bar and I joined her. We exchanged a few words then I noticed that the sheriff was here. Plan in action. I really liked Isabella, she was sexy, confident, and seductive. Too bad she had to die.

Sheriff injected her with vervain and she slumped down. I played my role and asked what she was doing. She took Isabella out the back and I saw Stefan trying to follow. I got ready to finish my role and went to get a stake. When I got out there I heard Isabella threatening the sheriff. I went out there and just as I was about to stake her, the bitch took it from me and staked me in the stomach. She told Sheriff that I was a vampire, but I kept up my role and denied it. Isabella went to her and snapped. She took the stake out of my stomach and told me not to underestimate her. I was pissed. Not only did my plan fail, but the Sheriff was dead. Stefan went to help Isabella as Elena came rushing over to me, trying to help.

I was in my room and I could hear Stefan taking the bullets out of Isabella. When she was done she came upstairs, and I came out of my room. She bumped into me. She told me to call her Bella and apologized then left. I was still pissed but not neccessarily at her. For some reason I couldn't be mad at her. It's not like it was her fault, she was doing what she had to survive. I started to feel bad for trying to kill her but quickly pushed that feeling away. I do not feel guilt or regret.

I went downstairs to get a drink, but then Stefan started yelling at me. he was beyond angry that I would put Bella in danger, that I was the one who tried to kill her. I explained that we need the council off our backs, but he didn't care. It was then I realized how much Bella means to Stefan, but I'm Damon, I don't care. Especially about Stefan. I'm here to open the tomb and make his eternal life miserable. We got into a heated argument when Bella walked in. She looked hot with her low cut sweats, tank top, and messy bun. No makeup. She looked so comfortable and natural. She got some blood then went back upstairs. Stefan soon followed.

It was this morning that I smelt pancakes. When I went into the kitchen, I saw Stefan cooking breakfast. Bella spoke Italian when Stefan was leaving for school and I had to admit that it sounded so sexy coming from her. It rolled off of her tongue perfectly. I asked her about the breakfast and she opened up a bit. For some reason I just wanted to know her. Her likes and dislikes, how she was changed. I don't understand why. I never felt like that about anyone, but like I always do, I push away my feelings.

We got into a small banter and then she changed the subject to me wanting to open the tomb. She had my full attention then. She knew how to open it and has the grimoire to do so. She told me she would help me but at a cost and said she will tell me what it is when she figures it out. She left before I could respond. I may feel something for Bella, but it doesn't matter. All that matters is Katherine. I have to get her out of that tomb and we will be together. Which brings me back to the fact that Bella is absolutly infuriating! She gets under my skin, though I would never admit it. I left the boarding house to get some fresh blood, with Bella on my mind.

_After School  
><strong>BELLA POV<strong>_

I was back at the boarding house waiting for Stefan to get home. I couldn't stop thinking about what transpired between me and Damon earlier. This guy has been pinning for Katherine for 145 years, serious baggage. I shouldn't get too involved with him, but I can't help but feel some sort of...connection with him. I just want to get to know him and get past his mask of indifference. I heard the door open and assumed it was Stefan.

"Stefan?"

"Nope, better..." Damon walked into the room. "Me" I rolled my eyes.

"Your so arrogant."

"Thank you." I couldn't help but make a small smile at that.

"Bella." I turned my head and saw Stefan.

"Oh hey Stef. Ready to talk?"

"Yeah"

Damon looked between us with a curious expression. "Talk about what?" I looked at him in the eyes.

"Don't you know that curiosity killed the cat?"

He smirked, "But satisfaction brought him back."

I thought for a moment then said, "Stefan, if you don't mind, maybe Damon should listen into this conversation as well." Stefan looked hesitant then nodded. We all sat down.

"Okay, so I'll start of with giving you a brief story of my beginning since Damon doesn't know. My name is Isabella Marie Petrova. I'm 893 years old. I was compelled to love a vampire, I drank his blood, I was kidnapped, and hung. I was hung because these people thought that I was a witch. I came back, broke the rope, killed the poeple and began my life as a vampire. A few months later I ran into a Bennett witch. She made me my daylight ring." I help up my left hand to show the ring. I then started to explain the same thing that I explained to Stefan last night. I explained how I'm related to Katherine and Elena and about the curse.

"So really we have to make sure that word about Elena isn't spread. Solutions are, killing her," Stefans face hardened at that and he glared at me. I held my hands up in surrender. "Which we won't do. We can change her into a vampire, or we just let the chips fall where they may. If poeple find out about her, we kill them. If Klaus comes to town, well we can deal with that if it happens. So really right now, there isn't much we can do."

Stefan took a deep breath, "Okay."

"You need to update Elena on all of this." Stefan looked very hesistant. I continued, "Your in a relationship with her right?"

"Yes."

"Then you need to be the one to tell her what we discussed tonight. Don't hide stuff from her. Becuase if you don't tell her, I will."

"I can't Bella."

"You can and you will Stef."

"Okay." He surrendered.

"Good."

"Now go tell her."

"Now?"

"Yes now. Go! Chop chop!" I could tell that Stefan really didn't want to tell her but she is part of the supernatural and she is dating a vampire, so she has a right to know. Stefan got up and left to go tell Elena. I wonder how she will take it... her looking like his ex girlfriend and the oldest vampire is after her. I look over at Damon and noticed that he was already looking at me. We stared at eachother. I just don't understand what it is about him. I remembered how he wants to get Katherine out of the tomb. If we wait only longer, if we spend more time together, I know that there is a possibility that I could fall for him. That would not be good. So I knew what I needed to do.

"You have to tell Stefan about wanting to get Katherine out of the tomb. Once you do, I will explain the grimoire to Stefan. Then you need to get a witch that is powerful enough to do the spell. I know that there is a Bennett witch in this town, but she is a new witch, not powerful enough. You would have to get her along with her grandmother. Together they could open the tomb." I stated nonchalantly.

"That's all?" He look wary.

"Yes. We could probably have the tomb open this week. Just tell Stefan." I took out my phone and noticed it was only 5:45. I decided to get to the grill and get some grub.

"Well I'm gonna head out. Arrivederci Damon." I said and I ran out to my car once again before he could say anything.

**It took me three and a half hours to write this, like I said I was having writers block so I hope that this chapter is up to your guys standards. :) I tried to get alot more Bella and Damon interaction. Also I hope you like Damons POV. I tried my best with that one. Please Review!**

**Italian:**

**Ciao! Hanno un grande giorno di scuola! = Bye! Have a great day at school!**

**Arrivederci = See you later**


	4. Authors Note!

**Hey guys! So it has been soooooo long since I last updated and I apologize for that! I actually had all 3 of my stories completely written and the documents were on my Ipod and my Ipod broke! I wasn't able to retrieve the stories and so I was deflated. I put a lot of work into the stories and they were all deleted! So I just wasn't interested in re-writing them all. But now it's summer and I think I'm going to try and continue all of my stories! I don't even remember where I was going with these stories, so I'm just going to be making up something new...going in a completely different direction with all of these stories. Again sorry for the long wait. I promise that I will be trying to update very soon! Thanks for everyone who has added this story to their favorites/alerts. Also thanks for all the reviews! Reading your reviews is what helped get me motivated to write again. I love you guys! Hold tight:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.**

**Note: SO I thought about scratching this story and starting new but then I decided against it. I know that this story isn't exactly going to follow the same as the series because already the sheriff is dead and that already changes a lot. I'm trying my best and I hope you guys like this chapter:)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV<br>**

I got to the grill and took a seat at the bar.

"Bourbon." I said to the guy behind the bar. I was going to get some food but I felt like after everything that happened, I needed a drink.

"ID?" He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and look at him.

"You don't need my ID. Now get me my bourbon." I compelled him.

"Right I don't need your ID. Coming right up." I smirked. Oh how I loved compulsion. Not a minute later he gave me my drink. I sipped it and while doing so I thought about all that has happened since I arrived. I came here for Stefan's birthday. We were supposed to have fun. No one was supposed to get hurt or killed. But I ended up getting wooden bullets lodged in me and the sheriff is dead. Then there is Elena. That's a whole other ball game. I wished I would of told Stefan the truth about the curse and the Petrova doppelganger a long time ago or maybe I should of just stayed with him. Then maybe he wouldn't of fallen in love with her. I sighed and ran my hand threw my hair. Easy solution is killing her. Stefan wouldn't get hurt then..at least not physically. I can see that he really loves this girl and I know killing her would kill him emotionally and I would risk loosing him as my friend forever...and forever is a long time for a vampire. I guess the best thing to do right now is play it by ear. And then there is Damon..so hot, so in love with Katherine. I told him I'd help him open the tomb if he told Stefan about it. I don't Stefan will like it though. Thing is, I heard rumors that Katherine isn't even in the tomb. I haven't seen her since 1864 so I couldn't verify if that rumor was true or not. I won't tell Damon about it but I will defiantly mention it to Stefan. I checked the time on my cell phone and I see that I have been here for an hour. I was really lost in my thoughts. I wouldn't be surprised though if someone thought I was an alcoholic or creep for me sitting her that long. I get up and head back to the boarding house. Hopefully Stefan told Elena everything and he is home now.

* * *

><p>I get back to the boarding house and notice that Stefan is the only one home. I walk over to him and I see him sitting on the couch in front of the fire place with his head in his hands. I was about to make a joke about him brooding but I could tell he was hurting. I sat down next to him and he didn't move. I wrapped my arm around him and put my head on his shoulder.<p>

"Hey, everything is going to be alright Stef."

"Elena is so hurt and upset and Damon. Damon wants to open the tomb." Now I felt bad for saying anything to Damon about the tomb. I should of waited, but I knew Stefan wanted Damon gone and if Damon got Katherine he would leave. I try to do things to help Stefan and it always comes back to bite me in the ass.

"It's a lot to take in. Elena just needs time to process. Give her a few days and she will turn around. And Damon, well opening the tomb might not be such a bad thing." Stefan lifted his head up and looked at me when I said that. He looked so stressed and his eyes were watery. All I wanted to do with hug him real tight and never let go. He doesn't need this hurt.

"How could it possibly not be a bad thing Bella?"

"Well if Damon gets Katherine then they can both leave town. Then Damon won't bother you anymore. You and Elena can be together in peace. Also while the tomb is open, we can kill all the vampires inside. Burn them all and that way they will never be a threat. Besides," I took a deep breath, "I've heard rumors Stefan... Katherine might not even be in the tomb." His eyes widened at that. He was quiet for a few minutes and I know he was just thinking about what I had said.

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Okay we can open this tomb. You're my best friend Bells and I trust you completely." I smiled at that and we hugged.

"Aww well isn't this cute?" My and Stefan quickly let go of each other and turned around to see who it was. Damon. Of course. I glared at him for ruining a good moment.

"What do you want?" Stefan said.

"You know what I want brother," and then he averted his eyes to me, "I told Stefan about the tomb. Now lets get it open." I put up my hand.

"I said you had to tell Stefan AND you had to get the witches. I don't see any witches. Now if you want this tomb open then you will get the two Bennett witches." Damon just glared at me and walked away.

* * *

><p><em>Later That Night<em>

I walked around Stefan's room, looking at all of the things he has. Smiling when I see something that I gave him. Stefan is sitting down at his desk writing in his journal. Probably recording the events of these past two days. I see that he is just about to finish so I go up behind him and wrap my arms around his shoulders.

"Anything about me in there?" I said smirking. Stefan looked back at me.

"Absolutely. Nothing good of course." He said with a wink. I laughed at that and he patted my arm. I let go of him as he started to stand up.

"So have you fed lately?"

"I'm thinking I might just do that tonight."

"Hmm..any way I could convince you to try something more... human?" He shook his head.

"I can't."

"You can, but I understand Stefan. I'm not trying to pressure you into drinking human blood. But Stefan you lived your whole life fighting it when you should of been learning to control it," I walked over to him and put my hand on his face, " I promise you one of these days, you will have just as much control with human blood as me and even Damon. Even if it takes me 500 years." I said with a smile. He smiled back gratefully and grabbed my hand, holding it.

"Thank you Bella. I know I haven't been the easiest person to be around with me going from animals to ripper stage but I appreciate you staying by my side and always helping me. And I promise you one of these days I will make you proud and I will control it."

"I'm already proud of you Stefan." It was then that we heard a throat clear by Stefan's door. It was Elena. First Damon ruins a good moment then Elena. I narrow my eyes at her. Again, it's not like I'm in love with Stefan, but he is my best friend and a part of me will always love him. I looked back at Stefan and smiled. "I guess I'll go get me a drink." and with that I went downstairs. I took some of Damon's bourbon and sat down on the couch. Listening to everything being said between Stefan and Elena.

* * *

><p><strong>So I've been gone for a long time, but how was that?:) Please review, I'd love to here your thoughts &amp; suggestions.<strong>

**BTW- Check out my new story, "The Vampire In The Basement"  
><strong>

**:)  
><strong>


End file.
